


I Found

by MissSiyahben



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Depression, English, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, References to Depression, Top Dorian Pavus, dorian appreciation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSiyahben/pseuds/MissSiyahben
Summary: Everyone has an unfinished story. These stories seem like they will take years to finish. No, they won't. They just won't finish. They keep being written, sometimes by themselves. Sometimes by quick hands. Sometimes the hands are written by these stories.These unfinished stories. They never finish.Dorian wants to write his own. He wants to read his own. He wants to... find his own.This will be an attempt to make my best friend smile. Join along, maybe you will smile too.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Original Male Character(s), Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus





	1. I'll use you as a warning sign

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadpool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpool/gifts).



> if u think dori would be bottom please jump off a cliff kindly
> 
> I love you Wen <3

Wen was sitting on his computer, trying to finish up his last work for the day. The house was silent, Dorian was not yet back from his job. Wen wrapped up the last bits of his homework and looked out the window. The sky was already dark, tipper tapper on the windows from the rain was able to calm Wen from his stress a little. He decided to order some takeout pizza while waiting for his bf, after that they could warm the food and enjoy it together. But he had already lied down on the sofa, and the heartwarming weight of Mars on his tummy was not helping him to get up and call the restaurant. He decided to laze a bit.

His eyes closed slowly, he was so tired, so stressed and he hadn't been able to get a good night's sleep in months. He made sure he was comfortable before falling asleep. The reason he opened his eyes was the sweet deep lavender filling his nose. He turned around to see his boyfriend hugging him close on the sofa which is obviously too small for the both of them. He looked at the clock, 4 am. Wen turned to hug Dorian back, tightly, and maybe he fell into his best sleep yet. 


	2. That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian brings his lover to meet his family, which takes unexpected turns.

“Dorian, will you follow?” asked Wen, holding his boyfriend’s hand tightly. Sometimes he was a little clingy. He can be; Dorian doesn’t mind. Dorian doesn’t mind anything Wen does. He even likes the amount of attention he is receiving from him. Rest is no one else’s business, isn’t it? Never in a million years, Dorian would ever think he was going to find real love. Now he found it, why would he mind? Would he want to destroy the happiness he found after all these years not feeling loved? Even from his own family, he never received the love Wen was giving him. Whenever he puts his head on the pillow, ready to sleep, his mind races with countless paranoiac thoughts. What Wen isn’t there right next to him when he wakes up? What if Wen leaves him during the night? Most of the time Dorian cannot even sleep thinking about this.

His thought train crashed upon feeling Wen tugging on his shirt. “Are you not paying attention to me?” asked Wen, faking a sad voice.

“How can I not?” asked Dorian, hugging Wen tightly. They cuddled on top of the hill; gazing upon the city. It was a small city in Tevinter, where Dorian was born and raised, poorly. He thought if he brought Wen here, he wouldn’t leave him. To see Tevinter in its full glory is not possible for just anyone. Tevinter is extravagant, luxurious, and definitely very expensive. Being born a lord’s son sure brings some privileges others might not have. Dorian had never given it much thought before though until he met Wen of course.

“I’m excited to meet your parents,” Wen said, lying on the fresh grass. Well, that could be a problem. Dorian did tell Wen about the situation at home. The fact that his parents don’t support his ‘decisions’ was not a surprise to anyone who knew Dorian.

“I’m not really,” mumbled Dorian. It was his mother who insisted. Not his father. His mother’s voice was sad, Dorian did feel that. His mother was no better than his father, don’t get me wrong. But recently, his mother was scared of dying alone, it would seem to Dorian since she started calling him every single day. She even cried in their last call. She told him herself how she worries about dying alone. She and his father have drifted apart from each other over the span of four years Dorian wasn’t home. Wen knew Dorian and his parents didn’t get along. He didn’t know why, though. He never asked and Dorian never told him.

\---

They silently walked through the gates of The Pavus Mansion™. The gates had a skull on top of each of the poles sticking through it. The iron fence and the walls were pitch black with skulls and bones around them. Wen couldn’t care less, though, his eyes were locked on the magnificent building before him. It looked nothing like it’s surroundings. Dark red, elegant bricks and beautiful dark grey trim around it gave this house, no, palace an ancient and scrumptious look. The huge windows on its sides were decorated with jardinieres filled with withering black roses and white loti. One side of the building was completely invaded by ivies creeping up the walls. Enormous, gold-trimmed doors opened all the way even before Dorian and Wen approached them.

“Lord Pavus is waiting for you in the meeting room,” a servant girl bowed in front of Dorian and walked away.

“Lord Pavus?” asked Dorian to himself, but Wen heard him.

“Is something wrong?”

“No,” said Dorian, trying to smile. “I am sure nothing is. Mother should be taking her forty winks.” He said with a fake joyful smile.

“For twi—what?” asked Wen, confused. Dorian smiled at him and led him to his father’s meeting room.

“Dorian. It is high time you came back to your roots.” His father turned to look at them.

“We came here to see mom,” Dorian cut him off. “No one’s turning back to their roots.” The look on his father’s eyes was not a good one. Wen could feel the tension in the room.

Because of this, his eyes lingered. He looked at the walls, the desk, the bookshelves, big armchairs, and the huge windows. The room was way too big for one person. It was huge. The desk was also very big. It had a jet-black iMac Pro on it. The walls were filled with gold-trimmed bookshelves and expensive-looking paintings. Even the wallpaper looked like it was decorated with real gold. Beautiful light gray parquet was covered with a huge, white fur carpet. For a moment, Wen did not doubt that fur was real.

“You are just in time for her funeral,” Dorian’s father said eventually. “How did you know?”

_So, mother didn’t tell him about our phone conversations. How very convenient._

“I am sorry for your loss,” said Wen, now noticing the black garments on the man.

“I am not,” Dorian stated. “I came here for nothing.”

“Why didn’t you want to talk to me, boy?” The man asked. Dorian turned around, grabbing Wen’s arm. “Dorian!”

The lights turned on where they walked. The servants were listening in! Wen could see the shock and horror on their faces. People quickly scattered away. The beautiful halls of the house echoed with the sound of Dorian slamming every door he sees. Don’t get me wrong, Dorian is not sad. He couldn’t care less about her mom passing away. He was feeling something else.

\---

“We will leave with the last lights of the sun,” Dorian talked as if it was 10000 BCE.

“We are not staying for your mother’s funeral?” asked Wen. Dorian turned to look at him.

“Do you want to?” Wen smiled.

“I wouldn’t mind a soft bed to fu—I mean to sleep on.” Dorian laughed.

“Alright. We will be leaving with the first lights of the sun tomorrow, then.” They giggled before leaving the restaurant.

“Such a nice evening,” Wen looked around. “I love warm weather.”

“Then I will warm you tonight,” Dorian said with a smirk.

Wen couldn’t wait to walk through the creepy gate again, only this time it was darker. Moon shined onto the brick walls, completely changing their colors and the aura. Light seen through the windows gave the mansion a haunted look.

“Looks like death, doesn’t it?” asked Dorian. Wen didn’t have time to answer. “Because it is,” Dorian said. “Father is a powerful lord. He acquired his power through corruption. He slew his competition. Who says he didn’t kill mother too?” They walked in through the enormous golden trimmed doors.

“So, you came back. I knew it, Dorian.” His father had his arms open, inviting Dorian.

“We will leave tomorrow morning.” Said Dorian. His father didn’t even turn to look at Wen.

Dorian took Wen to his room. Beautiful, spacious corridors and unending portraits of varying famous and rich people overwhelmed Wen, he never saw anything as rich as this house before. The building rises over entombed nobility, excessively increasing the creepiness of its overall beauty in his eyes now. Dorian opened a door and Wen walked in.

That night Dorian made sure his boyfriend took good care of waking his father up with his screams. He was content enough with satisfying Wen, but he knew very well that alone wouldn’t annoy his father. Dorian knew what was best for him. It wasn’t nobility, it wasn’t his father’s path and it was sure as hell, not a woman. 


End file.
